Wrath of the Sharingan
by PaigeLaforet
Summary: YAOI. Kakashi and Naruto will learn what happens to those who try and tell the Uchihas what to do. ItaKaka and SasuNaru amongst others. Contains mature content.
1. Tsukuyomi

**Hey little grasshoppers. Yeah, so this is full of yaoi and I guess you could call it rape at some places. Bit of torture but it's not really gory or anything. This chapter is Itachi and Kakashi's. There will be a parallel story line between the two pairings in the description and they'll alternate chapters. The latter is less intense than this.**

**Please review and favourite (if you like it) which you probably won't because some would call me wrong in the head.**

**~ Love Laforet.**

**Oh and if you're not at least, like, 14 I would seriously consider reading shizzle like this. **

* * *

Kakashi jumped from the tree and landed gracefully on his feet. He had to get back, he had to tell Naruto and the others of the information he had gathered.

**_A few hours earlier._**

_Crouched down, Kakashi had his ear to the door of the abandoned barn._

_"Itachi-san" said Kisame lightly, "What are we waiting for? We should get there as soon as possible"  
"We're in no rush" replied Itachi, "Besides, it's raining... I work better without such hindrances"_

_Kisame scoffed and changed the subject. "So... I get to take them out right?"_

_"Leave Naruto to me" said Itachi, "You just watch my back. No doubt he'll have Kakashi and Yamato close by, not to mention those little friends of his"_

_"Hatake shouldn't be a problem" laughed Kisame, "I can take him"_

_"Don't underestimate him" snapped Itachi, "He's worthy of being in the Akatsuki, that much I know. Lord Madara would be furious if you recklessly squandered your life like that. Obtaining the Nine Tails is our only objective so contain your temper"  
Kakashi strained his neck to get a better look. He peered through a crack and saw them standing there, their signature coats drenched in rain. Where they talking of Madara Uchiha? He was dead._

_Suddenly, Itachi's eyes flashed to Kakashi._

_"Hello Kakashi" he greeted slowly. _

_Kakashi fled._

Picking up the pace, Kakashi hopped from branch to branch and bit his finger, releasing the blood there. He would summon his ninja hounds to carry the message faster.

A howl erupted as the dogs appeared.

"Kaka-"

With a bang, the hounds disappeared, leaving Kakashi dumbfounded. He stopped in his tracks and spun around into the face of Itachi Uchiha.

"Itachi Uchiha" growled Kakashi, taking a defensive stance and drawing his kunai, and pulling up his headband.

"You plan to stop me with a kunai?" asked Itachi, a hint of humour in his voice.

"Who is Madara?" asked Kakashi, resolving that he might as well get as much information as he could, whilst he could.

"Madara Uchiha" said Itachi, his Sharingan shining through the rain, "I don't suppose it matters now that I tell you; you won't be returning to the Leaf any time soon"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?"

At that moment, Kakashi realised he had been looking into Itachi's eyes the entire time.

"Mangekyou Sharingan" said Itachi gently, plunging Kakashi into a world of red.

Damn it, Kakashi thought, not again.

"You really are quite the nuisance aren't you Kakashi?" laughed Itachi

Kakashi looked at the dark haired male and scowled.

"Let me go" commanded Kakashi, "You'll gain nothing from me"

"On the contrary" said Itachi, "You're joining the Akatsuki, whether you like it or not"  
Kakashi let out a sarcastic laugh. "When hell freezes over"

A smile grew on Itachi's face. "Foolish little Kakashi... Didn't you know? This IS hell"

"Just kill me if you must" said Kakashi, "But I would never join you"

Without warning, Itachi had appeared in front of Kakashi, and a pair of handcuffs had bound his hands in front of him. Itachi leant down so that their faces were inches apart, his red eyes boring into Kakashi's mismatched ones.

"I'm going to break you Kakashi Hatake" said Itachi in a low voice, "I'm going to make you scream until you can protest no longer"

Kakashi tried to close his eyes but was somehow unable. He braced himself for the blow, vowing to hold on until the torturous ordeal was over.

It was then that Itachi pressed his lips to Kakashi's.

Is a twenty year old boy kissing me? Wondered Kakashi frantically. He mentally chastised himself for worrying about the age of a criminal at a time like this. Kakashi wanted to stop him, but he was not presently in control of his body. Itachi's tongue slid into his mouth, provoking an unintentional moan from Kakashi. Itachi pulled back.

"Not so cool now" murmured Itachi, "Are we... Copy Ninja of the Hidden Leaf."

"What do you think you're doing?" demanded Kakashi, "What game are you playing?"

"You presume I have an ulterior motive" said Itachi, "But that's not the case. This is the game, Kakashi Hatake. So be a good boy and play nice. If you break the rule you'll have to be punished"  
Itachi stood up and roughly kicked Kakashi backwards so that he was lying on the ground. Kakashi winced at the pain of the blow and closed his eyes at last. He felt a stab in his side and groaned in pain.

"Open your eyes" commanded Itachi, but Kakashi's will was stronger, and he squeezed them tighter.

Itachi twisted the kunai, causing a cry of pain to erupt from Kakashi's mouth.

"Open. Your. Eyes." repeated Itachi slowly.

Kakashi opened them in defeat. It wasn't as if this was real anyway. This wasn't the first time Kakashi had been under the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Do you get some sort of perverted pleasure from this?" spat Kakashi, "You evil sadist"  
"Yes if you must know" said Itachi, "Was that intended as an insult?"

"If you touch Naruto..." threatened Kakashi, "Do what you must with me, but if you lay a finger on Naruto I'll destroy you"

A smile played on Itachi's face once more. "Do you care for the boy? Why? He's just a Jinchuriki with an unusual obsession with my brother"

Kakashi looked into Itachi's eyes purposely. "He's twice the man you'll ever be"  
"You say this" said Itachi, leaning over Kakashi's body, "But I am far more powerful than him, I have achieved far greater things, and I am the one who has conquered you. Not him"

"You'll never conquer me" Kakashi growled, "No matter what you do, you'll never break me"  
"We'll see about that" said Itachi smoothly.

Once again, Itachi brought his lips to Kakashi's. It was not the sort of kiss you could physically resist, there was no opportunity to break it, and Kakashi was forced to either kiss back, or suffocate. Kakashi felt his hands be pinned over his head and nailed there with a kunai. He winced in pain.

Itachi chuckled and Kakashi's clothes were suddenly gone.

Pulling back, Itachi looked him over. Kakashi had never felt so violated.

"Don't look at me!" snapped Kakashi angrily, "Just get this over with"  
"I'll take as long as I want; this isn't your world remember"

Kakashi looked away and closed his eyes. Wishing he could fall asleep until it was all over.

"Look at me"

The lowness and scariness of Itachi's voice drew Kakashi's wide eyed gaze back to his.

"There we go... you're shaking"  
Out of nowhere, Itachi slid a finger into Kakashi, causing him to cry out in shock. Biting his lip, Kakashi struggled to control the urge to moan. This both amused and displeased Itachi, who using his tongue, freed Kakashi's mouth so that the moaning burst out uncontrollably.

"Good boy..." whispered Itachi

I'm being molested... by a boy who's barely a man, though Kakashi furiously. A deep darkness inside of him, however, was begging for him to continue.

No matter how much you enjoy this Kakashi, he thought, do not give him the satisfaction.

"You've gone hard..."

Itachi gently stroked his member, causing Kakashi to moan deeply.

"Oh god..." whispered Kakashi, immediately he realised his mistake and shut his mouth once more.

Itachi smiled. "Open your mouth... or I'll hurt you again"

Itachi sat and waited for Kakashi to open his mouth. When he didn't, he grinned and stopped stroking.

An unbearable sensation spread throughout Kakashi's body, caused by the mere act of Itachi stopping.

"You... bastard..." rasped Kakashi

Itachi took another kunai and ran it down Kakashi's arm, cutting the skin there.

Kakashi tried with all his might. But his will was not Naruto's, and he obediently opened his mouth.

Itachi grabbed his silver hair and tilted his head back slightly.

"Do not hold your voice back under any circumstances" said Itachi seriously, "Do you understand?"

When Kakashi didn't reply, Itachi tugged at his hair harshly.

"Yes I understand!" snapped Kakashi

Suddenly, Itachi grabbed Kakashi's member and squeezed. Hard.

Kakashi cried out uncontrollably, unsure whether it was from pain or pleasure, or maybe both. His eyes rolled back into his head. He felt Itachi's lips lock around him, and suck. Gasps escaped his mouth as the boy's tongue swirled around. Kakashi uncontrollably arched his hips in desperation. The entire time, Itachi's red eyes watched Kakashi's reaction like a hawk. Once again, Itachi ceased to pleasure him.

"Don't stop!" exclaimed Kakashi, regretting the words. What was he doing? Why had he said such a thing?

"Beg me" ordered Itachi shortly. So that was his game.

Kakashi would have protested, but...

"Please" he whispered, his hormones raging, "Please don't stop... I'm begging you..."

"Let's strike a deal..." suggested Itachi, "You give me something, and I'll give it back"

Itachi yanked the kunai from the ground and the pain ceased to be there. But the cuffs still were. Strong arms pulled Kakashi onto his knees so that he knelt in front of Itachi, who kissed him once more.

Kakashi couldn't bear the torture. Using his teeth to unzip Itachi's trousers, thus freeing his erection, he proceeded to suck on it. Quiet little moans resonated from Itachi's mouth as his gently stroked Kakashi's hair. Snaking his tongue around, he hummed and sucked consecutively. Kakashi knew one thing for sure, this he was good at. His observation was confirmed when his mouth was suddenly filled with a hot salty liquid which he swallowed immediately, before pulling back and taking a breath.

Itachi didn't wait; he pushed Kakashi back to the ground again, and followed him down, kissing him passionately. The smile remained now that he had Kakashi's cooperation. He traced kisses down his neck, and placed (not nailed) Kakashi's hands over his head. Kakashi knew as well as he did that resistance was completely futile.

Itachi slammed into him, and Kakashi all but screamed.

"God you're tight" murmured Itachi with approval. But Kakashi disagreed. No one could be this tight – Itachi was just _big_.

"It hurts!" whimpered Kakashi. Yeah that's right, _whimpered._

"Good"  
Itachi was merciless, but gradually, the pain subsided and Kakashi found himself moving to meet Itachi's thrusts eagerly. Truth be told, Kakashi had slept with many, both men and women, but this was unlike anything he'd ever experienced. Stopping briefly, Itachi grabbed Kakashi's chin and turned it to face him.

"Tell me you love me" he demanded

Amidst the lust that spread through Kakashi's body there was a logical man who stopped the words as they were about to come out.

"No!" shouted Kakashi defiantly.

"Very well" said Itachi softly, "We'll just have to wait until you break then, won't we?"

Kakashi was in for a long ordeal.


	2. Reunion

**Grasshoppers, this chapter is pretty short and sweet and straight to the point. Again in contains lemons, but not as violent as Itachi because let's face is, Itachi is way more sadistic that Sasuke. **

**Please review, tell me what you want and I will deliver.**

**Love Uchihas forever ;D**

**~ Love Laforet**

* * *

"Naruto" said Sakura softly, her pretty emerald eyes glistening "Is he here?"  
"I know he's here" said Naruto firmly, "This is Orochimaru's hideout. He has to be here"  
Sakura nodded with determination, causing her pink hair to bounce in anticipation. She _really _wanted to see Sasuke again.

"We should split up" she suggested, "There are two corridors here, I'll take the right, you take the left. If something happens, send one of those toads"  
Naruto nodded in understanding, as she turned he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him.

"Sakura" he said seriously, "If you find him... call me straight away. Don't try and handle him on your own"  
She nodded. "Good luck"

Naruto sighed and proceeded to run down the left corridor. The hideout was like a bunch of catacombs. He opened doors upon doors and a sort of panic rose in him.

Opening a door he found himself in the dark, the door slammed behind him automatically.

"Sasuke" he whispered to himself, "Where are you?"

A candle flickered on. Naruto spun around.

To face Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke" Naruto said softly

"Naruto" rolled Sasuke, his voice almost caressing the name. But his onyx eyes were cold and arrogant. He'd grown quite a bit over the past two and a half years, and gotten even more handsome, his dark hair now longer, and body more muscled. People just didn't come like Uchihas did.

"Sasuke" said Naruto firmly, "We've come to take you home"  
"We?"

"Sakura and I" nodded Naruto, "Please... Sasuke. You're making a mistake"  
Sasuke let out a laugh. "Don't meddle in things you don't understand, Naruto. I could kill you right now and it wouldn't matter. If you interfere, then I'll kill everyone"

Naruto frowned and a pain stabbed in his chest. Why wouldn't Sasuke just listen to him?  
"You can't beat me" Naruto said quietly, "I am stronger than you now Sasuke. Sakura is a lot stronger than she used to be, and Kakashi-sensei and Yamato are here. Like I said before Sasuke, if I have to break your bones I will"  
Sasuke's expression darkened. The concept of being weaker than Naruto was a sensitive subject, it always had been. Suddenly, Naruto saw a scheme forming from within Sasuke's eyes.

"What is it you want from me Naruto?" asked Sasuke, "Are you in love with me?"

"I'm not in love with you" said Naruto defensively, "You're my best friend and I want you back with me"  
Sasuke smirked. "Baka... How about I give you something to tide you over before you lose your self control and come for me again?"

"What?" asked Naruto frowning.

Just like that, Sasuke's lips were on Naruto's and he pushed him into a wall. Naruto was frozen. Speechless. His lips moved against Sasuke's.

Sasuke was playing him, Naruto knew that. But he didn't care. This was what he wanted. And if by some small chance kissing him would bring Sasuke to sense then he would do absolutely anything. Sasuke saw right through him.

Grabbing Naruto's wrist, Sasuke threw him onto the bed.

"What?" demanded Naruto, but before he could protest, Sasuke had straddled him and was leant over him, kissing him. He moved his lips to his ear.

"Naruto" he said softly, "You're such a loser"

Naruto wasn't sure how they became naked, but he knew it was a joint effort. Naruto should have pushed him away, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. It had been years since he had seen Sasuke, and when would he see him again? This was a once in a lifetime opportunity he would not squander.

Sasuke kissed his neck and chest, gently teasing his nipples with his thumb and forefinger.

"Sasuke..." whispered Naruto

Sasuke didn't reply, he merely began trailing kisses down his entire body until he got to his penis, which he proceeded to put in his mouth.

Crying out, Naruto tangled his hands in Sasuke's silky raven hair. Was his hair always this soft? Moving his hips in the rhythm of Sasuke's sucking, Naruto groaned in pleasure.

Sasuke withdrew and continued to kiss Naruto, his tongue snaking around inside his mouth, and Naruto consented, completely submissive.

Sasuke suddenly flipped Naruto over so that he was on all fours, and leant into his ear once more.

"Let me make this clear" he said, "Stop following me. You can't change me, you can't save me. Next time, I'll kill you Naruto. I am an avenger, and that's all I'll ever be"  
He entered Naruto who groaned loudly and began to slowly move in and out. Soon the moaning came from both of them as the pace quickened. Sasuke dug his nails into Naruto's side and hit harder. Naruto lamented that they were both almost at climax. As they came, two names sounded in the air.

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto!"

Naruto realised that Sasuke had not intended to scream his name as he did. Nevertheless, Sasuke flipped Naruto back over and planted a patronizing kiss on his lips.

"Pray this is the last time you see me, baka" growled Sasuke. He kissed Naruto again, but there was no hiding the hidden desperation of this kiss. Naruto knew that Sasuke did not want Naruto to die.

Sasuke stood up and left the room, leaving Naruto lying dejected on the bed. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"Sasuke..." whispered Naruto. Pulling the pillow out from underneath him he inhaled the familiar smell of the first friend he ever had and hugged it close to him. The tears fell for the end of the brief but blissful encounter that had ended far too quickly. Naruto closed his eyes.

"I love you, Sasuke."


	3. Battle of Wills

**This one is even shorter than the last but don't worry, I plan on lengthening them. This is really a chapter to move the story along a bit but yeah, starts off with more yaoi. Nothing really too heavy though, don't worry, the next chapter will be. **

**Again, its ItaKaka. Please review :)**

**~ Love Laforet.**

* * *

The pain ripped through Kakashi's body as the shuriken pierced his chest.

"This could be easier if you just gave up" said Itachi

Kakashi had never thought himself to be masochistic up until this point because he moaned once again.

"This is who you really are, Kakashi" murmured Itachi, "This is what you want – to be mine for all eternity"  
"I'll never be yours!" gasped Kakashi, "You won't break me!"

Itachi's chuckle resonated over Kakashi's skin.

"You fool" he laughed, "You're already broken Kakashi, you cannot hide your lust for me"

Itachi licked Kakashi's neck all the way up to his ear, causing him to squirm with pleasure.

Involuntarily, Kakashi lifted his arms and wrapped them round Itachi's neck, pulling them closer.

"See, Kakashi? You want this, you want me"

They kissed once again, Kakashi savouring the taste of Itachi's soft lips. They tasted remarkably sweet, with a hint of some sort of medicine.

"Ah, you're so much fun, Kakashi" moaned Itachi, "I think I'll formally lay my claim on you"

"No..." whispered Kakashi against his lips. He had enjoyed this, but he wasn't taking it further.

"I know" whispered Itachi, "Tell me you love me and that you're mine, and for now, I will let you go"  
Kakashi contemplated this. He would at least have time to get the intel to the Hokage.

"I love you" said Kakashi softly, "I love you, Itachi. I'm all yours."

An unwanted warmth grew in Kakashi's chest which he promptly pushed back down.

Itachi brought his lips to Kakashi's and pushed his tongue inside. Suddenly, a burning sensation was present on the surface of his tongue.

"What did you do?" demanded Kakashi once Itachi had broken away

"I put a curse mark on your tongue" said Itachi, "It's the same method Danzo uses to protect himself"

"I... I can't say anything about what I heard" said Kakashi in dread

"No" chuckled Itachi, "You cannot. But I did promise I'd temporarily let you go, so until next time... my good little boy"

With a final kiss Kakashi woke up, lying on the cold ground. He noticed that Itachi was nowhere to be seen and tried to stand, with difficulty. The experience had left him weakened, so it would take a while to get back to the Leaf. But he had to at least say what he could. The journey back was a psychological battle. One part of Kakashi was rearing to get back as soon as possible and stop the Akatsuki, the other was telling him to run back to Itachi and get fucked again. It was mind against body and Kakashi almost cried with frustration.

"Why?" he whispered, "Why am I feeling like this? He... he tortured me..."

However, there was no denying the shameful fact that Kakashi indeed longed for Itachi to attack him once more. That however, could be suppressed over time.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't tell me?" demanded Tsunade

"Itachi Uchiha put a curse mark on my tongue" Kakashi lamented, "Similar to that of Danzo's curse marks. I couldn't tell you even if it killed me"  
Tsunade grumbled angrily and stood up from behind her desk.

"Kakashi you should check up with the medics" instructed Tsunade, "We know at least that you found out some shocking information that potentially doesn't add up, so we'll send some spies to snoop about and look for Itachi"

"He's going to come back for me" said Kakashi gravely

"Huh?"

"He wants me to join the Akatsuki"

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "... They're getting confident; we can't appear weak at a time like this. Kakashi we'll keep you under constant surveillance but for your room in case he pops up. And I know this may sound stupid but it's necessary... you aren't by any chance considering going are you?"  
"Never, lady Hokage" Kakashi assured her

She smiled. "Go and get some rest"

Bowing respectfully Kakashi went straight to his room and was asleep in seconds, dreaming guilty dreams of the boy with the cold red eyes.


	4. Desperation

**Little grasshoppers, hey there. Yeah, uhm, I didn't update for a while because, you know, I forgot. But I remember and finished this chapter which is slightly drudging but what can I do about it? I wrote it in the dead of night. **

**SasuNaru again, contains yaoi and sexual 'assault' and also chemicals and medicine but it's not an illegal drug so that's fine.**

**Review my lovelies, and enjoy!**

* * *

As Naruto passed through the darkened corridors he noted how slow he was moving. Downtrodden and depressed he desperately tried to find Sakura.

Why? He thought once more, Why does Sasuke keep doing this to me?

Coming across a door different from the others, Naruto opened it and stepped inside to find himself in a laboratory. Slowly, he moved through the benches piled with various chemicals and medicines. He didn't know what to do anymore, but one thing he did know was that he would rather die than give up on Sasuke, and if killing Naruto would bring Sasuke peace then Naruto would die smiling.

"Naruto Uzumaki" greeted a voice. Spinning around Naruto came face to face with Kabuto Yakushi – Orochimaru's right hand man.

"Kabuto" said Naruto, "Where is Sasuke?"

A grin flashed onto Kabuto's face and he used his forefinger to push the glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Sasuke belongs to Orochimaru now" laughed Kabuto, "Or are you still deluding yourself?"

Naruto glared at Kabuto and took out his kunai, ready to attack.

"Who are you planning to beat, Naruto?" taunted Kabuto, "Surely not me... on my turf"  
Without warning, a snake exploded from the ground and wrapped around Naruto, constraining him there. Feeling his chakra being sapped, Naruto was helpless. Laughing triumphantly, Kabuto approached Naruto and ripped off his jacket and shirt.

"Let me go!" shouted Naruto, "I'll destroy you and Orochimaru, just you watch!"

Kabuto's hands moved over Naruto's chest and rested over his nipples.

"Let me go!" repeated Naruto, "I'll scream and then-"

Naruto's tyrant was silenced and replaced with a cry of pain and Kabuto twisted his nipples.

"Who's going to come?" teased Kabuto, "Sasuke? No, he won't come. Like I said before, you lost him a long time ago. No one will come, Naruto. You're as alone as you've always been. Now let's have some fun..."  
Kabuto latched onto Naruto's neck and kissed the skin there. Naruto panicked. There was no way Naruto could allow him to have his way, but his hands were bound and he couldn't make hand signs.

Yes the only thing to do was to scream; Sakura would hear him.

Kabuto tore off Naruto's trousers leaving him stood there in his underwear.

"Naruto..." cooed Kabuto, "When did you get so... muscled?"

Kabuto slid his hands into his underwear and squeezed roughly, Naruto screeched in pain. Kabuto sunk into amused hysteria and began to laugh relentlessly.

"No one's coming Naruto!" taunted Kabuto, "You're just an unloved Nine Tails brat!"

"Kabuto, what do you think you're doing?"

Kabuto jumped back into defensive mode as he turned to face Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." whispered Naruto in disbelief.

"I was just having fun" defended Kabuto, a smile on his face, "You don't mind do you? It's just... he's so cute"

"Have you not got better things to do than molester a child?" demanded Sasuke arrogantly, "Orochimaru will hear you've been frolicking with the enemy"  
Kabuto smirked and turned back to Naruto. "This will have to wait till a time when we won't be interrupted"

The snake disappeared and Naruto fell to the floor, his body weak from having his chakra drained. Kabuto shamelessly relaxed and left the lab, as Naruto lay panting on the floor.

Sasuke crossed the room and crouched down beside him.

"You must be pretty weak to have been caught by Kabuto" said Sasuke coldly

"Thank you" murmured Naruto, "For saving me"  
Sasuke scoffed. "I didn't save you, knuckle-head. I was just putting Kabuto in his place"

"Either way..." said Naruto, "You stopped him raping me"  
"... Why did he hurt you?"

Naruto was deeply confused by this question. Why the hell did it matter to him?

"Couldn't you tell?"

"I heard the screech if that's what you mean" said Sasuke passively, "Let me guess, he wasn't exactly gentle when he grabbed your dick"

Naruto found the strength to tilt his head and look into Sasuke's face. His dark and beautiful face.

"I'm fine" said Naruto quietly

"No you're not" laughed Sasuke

"Hurt less than you saving me" snapped Naruto

The words escaped his mouth before he could contain them and he wished he hadn't said them. He was being really obvious at this point but he just didn't care anymore.

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed in defeat. Then, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and pull him close. He pressed his face into the oh-so-familiar silky hair.

"Sasuke..."

"You should go home Naruto" he said slowly, "I won't protect you like that again, and I'm not going back to the Leaf. I will avenge my clan and my parents, nothing can change that"

"I won't give up" said Naruto, clinging to Sasuke, "I'd rather you killed me. I won't watch you sink into darkness like this Sasuke. You're suffering because of something your brother did"

When Sasuke didn't reply, Naruto continued.

"No matter what you do" Naruto assured him, "I'll always be there for you to come back to when you're ready. So just hurry up and come back, or I'll drag you"

"In your condition?" chuckled Sasuke

Naruto sighed and savoured the moment of being embraced by Sasuke. The joy was short-lived however as Sasuke promptly lifted him from the ground and stood him on his two feet.

"I lied" said Naruto, "He hurt me. But I'll be fine, I heal fast"

"How fast?" asked Sasuke

"Why?"

Abruptly, Sasuke picked him up and threw him onto a work counter. His eyes widening in shock Naruto cocked his head to one side.

"Wait, what?"

Sasuke smirked and gracefully leapt on top of him like a lithe panther.

"You really are a knucklehead" laughed Sasuke, kissing him.

"Sasuke!" gasped Naruto, exhilaration soaring through him.

"Last time, dobe" murmured Sasuke, "Next time we meet it's till the death so lap it up"

Naruto didn't hesitate and pulled Sasuke as close as physics would allow. Thus causing Sasuke to chuckle.

"It's cute how you think you're having a say in this. I'm doing this for myself not you"

With those words, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hands and pinned them above his head.

"Keep them there" he ordered

"But-"

"Don't argue with me, baka, you'll lose"

Sighing in defeat Naruto obeyed and kept his hands in place. Naruto was already pretty much naked but Sasuke didn't remove his own this time around. He continued to kiss Naruto's body, swirling his tongue over his skin making him squirm.

"Sasuke... wait..."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow, and Naruto honestly almost came at the sight of it. Sitting up Naruto slowly knelt over to Sasuke's crotch, and ripped his trousers open.

For a fifteen year old, Sasuke's endowments were remarkably large and appealing. Gently, Naruto closed his mouth around his member and sucked, hard. Naruto had never given a blowjob before but he presumed he was doing it right from the sounds that were coming from Sasuke – sounds so sexy Naruto had to fight to remain conscious. On one occasion, Sasuke tried to pull Naruto's head away, but he simply batted his hand away and continued.

"Naruto... You know what will happen if you don't stop..."  
Naruto knew perfectly well what was coming. But he simply had to have something of Sasuke's to return with. Naruto groaned in pleasure as Sasuke came directly into his mouth, the salty, warm liquid sliding down his throat.

Sasuke fell; limp, over Naruto's shoulder and lay there, breathing heavily. He was too exhausted to protest when Naruto wrapped his arms around his waist and held him there.

"Baka..."

"You taste good, Sasuke" murmured Naruto

"Don't..."

"Why?"

"You'll make me want to go again"

Pulling Sasuke back, Naruto lifted his chin to peer into his dark eyes through his raven hair. God his just-fucked look was so damn sexy.

"This may be the last time ever" whispered Naruto, "Do whatever you want to me, I don't care anymore"

Sasuke's smirk returned to his face and he took control once more.


	5. Illusion of the Night

**GUYS. I'm sorry I'm an awful human being for having not posted for so long. I should burn in hell. Actually forget that because I imagine I'd quite enjoy hell. **

**I should go to heaven and sit listening to Jesus tell boring stories for all eternity.**

**But anyway, welcome back.**

**Thanks for everyone's reviews, I really do love getting them. **

**This one is from Itachi's POV and I'm sorry to say that the warnings for this chapter are purely for language. There is a severe lack of lemons but this is merely a go between to establish that there is, in fact, a plot to this story. Hopefully. I'll probably just forget about the plot and end up writing hot and steamy stuff. **

**DISCLAIMER: Kishimoto-sama and I have an agreement that we can share Naruto. Of course, my ownership only extends to the Uchiha Clan and who really needs more than that?**

* * *

Itachi regarded the sleeping Shinobi with a curious expression. Namely because Kakashi had been murmuring his name in his sleep.

Crossing the room in complete silence, Itachi leant over him and stroked his course, silver hair. It wasn't the first time he'd snuck into Konoha to watch someone sleep. Not in a creepy way of course, but Itachi had watched Sasuke sleep every night since he left. That was until Orochimaru had sunk his fangs into him. Yes, that pissed Itachi off to no end. After all, Sasuke was his little brother, and for Orochimaru to take him as a substitute for Itachi himself was... infuriating. Truth be told, Itachi was pretty sadistic and cruel at times, but for his little brother he would do anything for.

Little brothers aside, right now Itachi was more interested in the man sleeping before him. Leaning forwards, Itachi pressed his lips lightly against Kakashi (or rather, Kakashi's mask), causing him to stir before fluttering his eyelids open.

"You sleep with your mask on?" inquired Itachi

Recognition flashed over Kakashi's face and he scrambled away, pressing his back into the headboard.

"What are you doing here?" he spat. Itachi felt a heat pool in his stomach at the sight of the flustered and yet adorable little Jounin.

"I came to see my little toy" said Itachi smoothly, "I was bored and I wanted to play"

Kakashi's breath quickened slightly. "You have no control here. You can't do anything to me. We're on my turf now leave"

"Leave?" chucked Itachi, "Are you sure you want me to?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Itachi, sensing his uneasiness, crawled forwards so that he was inches in front of Kakashi.

"That's not what you were mumbling a few moments ago" Itachi said huskily, "You said 'Itachi... Itachi... I'm over here...'"

Kakashi's blush became notable and Itachi took this as a triumph, pulling down his mask and kissing him directly. He forced his tongue into Kakashi's mouth, causing the copy ninja to squirm slightly. He pushed against Itachi's chest, but the attempt was so feeble and half hearted that Itachi burned with victory. Grabbing Kakashi's hips, he pulled him beneath him, straddling him once again and nipping lightly at his jaw line. The soft moans coming from Kakashi's mouth inspired Itachi to do something fun.

He moved to where Kakashi's neck met his shoulders and bit down. Hard. Hard enough to draw blood.

Hard enough to leave a scar.

Kakashi cried out in pain.

"What are you doing?" demanded Kakashi, "A love bite doesn't actually require you to bite me"

Itachi smirked. "I know what a love bite is, little Jounin, but a love bite is temporary and trivial. This marks you as mine forever. The wound will never disappear"  
Kakashi's eyes hardened. "Have you had your fill? I'm not in the mood Itachi"

"Your dick tells another story" chuckled Itachi. Kakashi flushed angrily.

"You will come with me one way or another" Itachi informed him, "It's only a matter of time before I break you down enough to get you to agree"

Kakashi averted his gaze, shaking with fury. Itachi smiled and an idea came to mind.

"But for now it seems you don't want me" said Itachi softly, "So until next time"  
Itachi stood up and began to walk purposefully towards the window. A hand clutched his wrist just as he'd predicted it would. He turned around to see a self-loathing and pissed off Kakashi.

"What you can't even finish a job?" demanded Kakashi, "You really are a cruel son of a bitch"  
Itachi's gaze darkened. "I may have killed my mother. But you'll pay for insulting her"

"It's a term of phras-"

"I'm going to make you so sore" he snarled forcing Kakashi back down on the bed.

As Kakashi took his punishment valiantly he couldn't help but think that Itachi's outburst was kind of... cute.

* * *

Naruto was angry. He was angry because as soon as Sasuke was predictably out of semen or something, he had told Naruto to leave. Well, the whiskered boy hadn't exactly expected anything different but nevertheless, it had pissed him off. Where Sakura was he had no idea. He'd sent out Shadow Clones to find her and they had led him far away from Orochimaru's hideout and deep into a forest. So he was angered even more by Sakura having taken off somewhere completely random.

Frustrated, Naruto stomped through the shrubbery of the forest childishly, kicking up the vegetation in a fury. He missed Sasuke already. He loved him and he hated him. And again, where the fuck was Sakura?

He inhaled slightly as a Shadow Clone reported back to him.

Sakura was in a cave?

What the fuck was she doing in a cave?

And again.

No.

Wait.

She'd been taken there.

As if finding a new spurt of energy Naruto's pace increased tenfold and he was flying through the air.

"If they've hurt her I'll kill them!" he shouted

Within minutes he'd reached the cave and shot in through the entrance.

Sakura was tied up with her hands above her head, her pretty face tired with the fatigue of combat. She was limp, clearly having given up trying to escape. On seeing Naruto she cried.

"Run Naruto!" she screeched, "It's a trap! It's you they want!"

A low and sultry chuckle sounded behind him and Naruto spun around to find himself staring into eyes almost as blue as his own.

"Sasori my man" said the teenager, "Looks like the little fox fell for it"

* * *

**Uhm, yeah. Someone requested Deidara or Gaara. I'm thinking of giving Gaara his own arc anyway I've just yet to decide who to pair him with. But Deidara I can do. Literally. I would totally do Deidara. In public.**

**Why am I so fucking perverted?**

**Please review beauties, and metaphorical dango goes to anyone who does. Feel free to make requests and if I like the sound of it, I'll whack it in here.**

**Because let's be honest, this isn't the deepest of Fanfics. Except for the SasuNaru bit. Expect mild fluff at some point in the future.**

**PS: If you're wondering what's going to happen with Deidara? You figure it out. Hint: ****_It's not Sasori he'll be doing._**


	6. Escape

**As promised, I have posted the next chapter (obviously) and this is most definitely the worst written chapter yet. But don't fear, this will never happen again. Feel free to scold me for this because it really is horrendously awful. You deserve better, I'm sorry.**

**I'd give you warnings but from the last chapter you could probably tell that shit is about to go down. **

**I'd like to take this moment to explain that Naruto is not yet that powerful. He doesn't have the Sage Mode or anything like that. I'm pretty sure I made up a bunch of bullshit in this chapter to make him thoroughly unable to leave a mark on Deidara.**

**DISCLAIMER: I have none. I simply own Naruto. In my mind.**

* * *

Naruto jumped cautiously backwards, only to collide with another boy. Panicked, he turned to face a red head who, in all honestly, resembled Gaara. Although this boy could have easily been mistaken for a woman if his hair had been longer. Naruto wasn't smart by any means, but he speculated that this was the aforementioned Sasori.

"You'll pay for taking Sakura-chan!" he spat angrily at the redhead, who merely smiled in amusement.

"Feisty little thing isn't he?" chuckled Blue Eyes

"Whatever" said Sasori, "Let's take him out"

Naruto turned to see that Blue eyes had long, blonde hair a similar colour to his own, with his fringe covering one eye completely. Under ordinary circumstances, some might have supposed he was Naruto's older brother. Blue Eyes was pouting at Sasori for some reason unbeknown to the whiskered boy.

"Come on" laughed Blue Eyes, "Look at him. He's explosive. Can't I play with him a little first?"

Sasori clicked his tongue. "Well hurry up, Deidara, I don't like to be kept waiting"

A smirk settled itself onto Deidara's face as he eyed Naruto hungrily. Uneasiness spread across Naruto's entire body and made him shudder.

"Look" snapped Naruto, "I don't know what's going on here, Deidara or whatever your name is, but I'm taking Sakura and leaving, unless you want to get hurt"  
Naruto had intended this to be an ominous threat but if anything new had occurred it was merely that Deidara's eyes shone with more excitement than they had before hand.

"What about the girl?" asked Sasori

Deidara shrugged. "Well there's no point in killing her. I mean you could if you felt like it, I suppose... ah just take her a whiles away and ditch her somewhere. By the time she can take action we'll be long gone"

Sasori nodded and sighed. "Just be done by the time I get back and then we'll take him to Pein"

Deidara didn't reply, but he smiled again. Sasori moved towards Sakura, and instinctively Naruto dove for him, determined to stop the whole tirade.

Only for Deidara to get there before him. Naruto winced as he slammed into the taller blonde and stumbled back. He desperately looked towards where Sakura once was only to find that both her and Sasori had disappeared.

"Where is she?" demanded Naruto angrily

"Don't worry" laughed Deidara, "I'm not cruel or anything. The little girl is safe... kind of."

Realising that Sakura was no longer there Naruto resolved to get himself away too. Turning round he ran towards the entrance. Deidara didn't move an inch but suddenly a white bird flew past his shoulder and up to the top of the entrance.

Where it promptly exploded, causing the way out to cave in. Today really wasn't his day.

Naruto stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around. He would have to fight.

"There we go" said Deidara slickly, "Now we've reached an understanding, let's play"  
Naruto didn't reply, he just took out a kunai knife and took a defensive stance. This wouldn't be easy.

"Oh so you want to fight?" asked Deidara, "Okay, I've got a good game to play"

Narrowing his eyes upon Deidara's face, he saw that Deidara's eyes were swimming with some unknown emotion. Was it even an emotion?

"If you win" offered Deidara, "I'll let you go to find your precious Sakura-chan..."

Lust.

"But if I win... you're mine, little fox"

Naruto practically blew up on him. "I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR STUPID GAMES! SO JUST LET ME GO OR LET ME KILL YOU! OR KILL ME IF YOU REALLY WANT BUT I'VE HAD ENOUGH WITH THIS! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE FOR WHAT YOU DID TO SAKURA-CHAN!"

Naruto couldn't realise the mistake he'd made in this. Deidara took a step forwards, chewing on something.

"You know what I always say" said Deidara lowly, "Art... is an explosion... kind of like you"

He spat out several random objects and threw them into the air. Making a handsign, Deidara's objects grew bigger and alive. There were birds, and bears, and one very large lion.

Naruto put his hands together and shouted, "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

Ten Narutos appeared beside him, all as equally pissed off and angry as the original. One stepped forward and assisted Naruto in forming a Rasengan. Naruto hoped he wouldn't have to resort to the Nine Tails' power, but he would if he had to.

Launching himself at Deidara, things began to explode on either side of him. Within minutes, his clones had been destroyed, and he was tired from having dodging the bombs. Deidara annoyingly hadn't moved from where he was stood. Was Naruto really this powerless?

_"Kyuubi!" called Naruto, "I need you!"_

**I can't.**

_"What?!"_

**I can't. I can't come out. This cave is suppressing my chakra... there's something here, trying to suck me in. I can feel it. If I come out something bad might happen. Bad luck, brat. I can only lend you a little of my chakra.**

_"That's enough!"_

Power surged into Naruto. It was astonishing how Kyuubi referred to this as 'a little' of his chakra. A scary thought when Naruto contemplated it. Concentrating on the fight in front of him Naruto smirked with newfound confidence.

"Don't look now" laughed Deidara, "But there's something behind you"

Naruto spun around just to catch a glimpse of the giant statue behind him, before it exploded, sending him flying back to land at Deidara's feet. He was well and truly beaten.

Deidara peered down on him in triumph, and Naruto scrambled to his feet.

"I win" said Deidara, smiling. He began to walk towards Naruto, who in turn began to back away. But he soon hit a wall, and Deidara closed in.

"Now then..." hummed Deidara, "What to do with little foxy"  
Naruto attempted to push Deidara away, but this only served as incentive for Deidara to press himself against him, and hold him there.

The scent of clay pervaded the air and made Naruto slightly dizzy. He had used up all of his remaining chakra shielding his body from damage, he could no longer fight.

Deidara pressed his lips to his. He was forceful, and Naruto pushed with all his might against Deidara's unmoving chest before giving up and letting his hands settle on his biceps. There was no point in resisting he might as well just let him finish the kiss. Besides... Deidara was a very good kisser. Naruto would go as far to call him a god of kissing, and compared his lips as not so different from Sasuke's. Speaking of Sasuke. If anything took his mind of his unrequited, undying love for the Uchiha, it was definitely Deidara's lips.

"So submissive..." whispered Deidara against Naruto's open lips. His lips moved to Naruto's neck, nipping at the soft, tanned skin there, and his hand slid down to rest on his hip, whilst the other held the back of Naruto's neck; keeping his head perfectly in place. Breathing quickly now, Naruto grew more and more frighteningly relaxed, as though with every kiss, Sasuke was slowly forgotten. Naruto knew that without a doubt when Deidara was done the longing and the pain would return, but for now, Naruto could see the escape as clear as water. Even if it was only for a moment, Naruto needed this escapism. For Sasuke, simply did not want him. So Naruto kissed the guy back, and gave up his psyche to lust, just as Sasuke did so very often.

Deidara fell back and took Naruto with him, so that Naruto fell straddling him. Deidara's hair was like a soft curtain of blonde, and Naruto let his fingers glide through it, and it was then that Naruto realised that Deidara was practically perfect looking. Not as good looking as Sasuke but that was more to do with the colours more so than the actual looks; Naruto didn't like blonde hair, or blue eyes, yet despite Deidara's, he found them rather attractive.

Deidara's hand unzipped Naruto's jacket and pulled it off. There was something different about Deidara to Sasuke. Different in the way they did things. Whereas Sasuke liked to be wholly dominant, Deidara allowed Naruto to do what he wished with his own hands, so long as Naruto didn't interfere with his. The equality of the whole thing was extremely unusual for Naruto, who proceeded to whimper slightly, as Deidara moved his hands up Naruto's shirt before pulling it off.

Things changed then. Deidara grabbed Naruto's legs and pulled so that Naruto's back hit the ground in an almost painful manner.

"Enough with the foreplay" laughed Deidara, "Let's go"

Maybe he wasn't so different from Sasuke.

Naruto's clothes were gone before he could say 'Okay' and Deidara eased into him slowly. Naruto had never been with a guy of this age before and let's just say the dick size was a bit of a culture shock. Deidara was fast, and hard, so that Naruto cried out uncontrollably. Tears fell, as the guilt set in. He didn't really want to do this. He wanted to only do this with Sasuke, even if he never would again. Naruto would quite happily die alone if only he could hold on to the love he had for Sasuke. He simply wasn't prepared to let that love go. Tears fell at the humiliation, of letting Deidara have his way and of the fact that even now, if Sasuke asked something of Naruto he would give it him. Naruto would let Sasuke play around with his heart as much as he liked.

But none of that mattered anymore. Because something told Naruto that he wasn't ever leaving this cave. Not if the Akatsuki wanted him.

At this point. Naruto didn't care if he died.

* * *

Sakura ran, ran so fast she could barely breathe. She needed backup, and fast.

That's when she ran slap bang into Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" she gasped

"Sakura" stated Sasuke simply, "What are you doing?"  
"Sasuke please" she begged desperately, "They've got him, they got Naruto! They used me as bait and they got him!"

Sasuke's gaze darkened as he took in the dejected appearance of his former teammate, whose emerald eyes glistened with tears.

"Who's got Naruto?" he asked dangerously

"Some blonde guy" she wept, "He wore a coat with red clouds on it. Oh my god, what if Naruto gets raped?!"  
At the mention of red clouds and rape, Sasuke's eyes uncharacteristically widened.

"Sakura" he growled, "Take me there. Now."

* * *

**So Sasuke's pissed off because, yes, Sasuke is a fickle bastard. Naruto is uncharacteristically damsel-like and Sakura is very animated.**

**The next chapter will not be Sasuke going to the rescue but rather we'll be diverting to Suna. You're probably wondering why, but I miss Gaara these days. The following chapter however I'm going to clash the initial two storylines. If the Akatsuki are involved now, I daresay Itachi should turn up. **

**Please review, or don't because this chapter was shit. All criticism is taken good-naturedly.**

**I love you guys. **


	7. Sand and Leaves

**Okay I was so pissed off that the last chapter was so fucking shit that I decided to write an introductory chapter to the NejiGaara arc. **

**In fact. I was so fucking pissed off that I went and wrote a oneshot as an apology. I'll be posting that about an hour after this. It's ItaSasu. I decided my crime was so bad that I'd have to go full perverted. **

**No lemons in this either, it's setting it up. But as you can see, unlike previous pairing where at least one of them has been all for it, these two despise each other. Sexual tension will be turned on and up my angels.**

**DISCLAIMER: Well, I'm metaphorically married to Kishimoto-sama so does that mean that, to some extent, a disclaimer is unnecessary? **

* * *

"Kazekage-sama!" called some irrelevant, unimportant character called... Yoko.

"Yes?" replied Gaara gently

The blue haired woman who looked about five, with wide eyes and a lollipop, hurried to his side.

"Some of the Leaf Shinobi are here" she informed him

"Naruto?" asked Gaara hopefully

She shook her head. "No, it's in regards to him. They've come to plead for your help."

Gaara frowned slightly, and gestured for Yoko to bring them in.

The doors swung open to reveal three Shinobi. They were an odd team to say the least. Leading them was a weird looking boy with a green, spandex suit on and sporting a determined expression, followed by a long haired, white eyed boy who looked reproachful and cautious. Yet instead of their usual brown haired girl, they had a pretty girl with long purple hair and eyes similar to that of the pissed off boy. She looked shy and incredibly worried.

"Gaara!" exclaimed Rock Lee, "We need to leave immediately! You see Naruto-"

"You can't just demand he come with us" interrupted Neji, "I told you before. This is a waste of time. I'll save Naruto myself, it's my duty."  
Gaara narrowed his eyes at Neji before turning back to Rock Lee. "What is going on? Is Naruto in trouble?"

Hinata was the one who answered. "Naruto-kun and Sakura went on their own mission to find Sasuke. We were starting to get worried and then we received a message from Sakura telling us to send back up for some reason. Lady Tsunade sent us but as we got nearer it seemed the job might have been bigger than we anticipated... I'm so s-sorry Kazekage-sama. It was me who suggested we ask for your help."

Sighing Gaara got to his feet. "Call me Gaara, Hinata, and if Naruto is in trouble then I will assist."

Neji scowled. "I told them before your help isn't necessary. I'm sure you've got your own problems to deal with. This is a problem of the Hidden Leaf's and it's the Hidden Leaf Shinobi who will solve it."

"Neji-san" scolded Lee, "We should aim to work together, not apart. It's our generation who can help prevent future wars!"

"If you don't mind me saying" said Gaara, addressing Neji, "With or without your permission I will go to Naruto's assistance. Because he is my friend."

"Your friend..." Neji repeated pointlessly. "Hinata-sama this really wasn't one of your best ideas."

Hinata blushed at the use of 'sama'. "I'm so sorry Neji-nii-san! I didn't mean to upset you!"

"I'm not upset, baka" complained Neji, leading the others out, "Let's just go. If Sabaku wants to save Naruto he can do it on his own time. This is my mission, I don't ask for the help of others."

"Neji-san" said Lee, "You shouldn't address the Kazekage so informally"

"Whatever" he said lightly

The sight ticked Gaara off enough for him to say. "I'm saving Naruto because he's my friend. You're doing it as part of a mission. I think even that gives me more of a right than you."  
Neji full on glared at Gaara. "How dare you. Hinata, Lee, let's go before I start breaking things."

Neji stormed from the room followed by a frantic Lee who all but idolized the young Hyuuga. Before following, Hinata turned to smile apologetically at Gaara.

"I'm sorry" she said sweetly, "Neji didn't mean to be like that. He's just really worried. He won't admit it but he considers Naruto to be like family. I'm sorry for bothering you with this, I'm sure we'll be fine. After all, with Lee, Neji, Naruto and Sakura we're sure to win."

Gaara gave the shy girl a small smile before she hurried away.

"K-Kazekage-sama," said Yoko, "I don't think leaving your post as Kazekage to go and save a Leaf Genin is going to go down well with the council."

"I'll leave Kankuro in charge," said Gaara simply.

Yoko nodded obediently. "When will you be leaving?"

"Immediately," said Gaara, "Get Temari."

* * *

**So Temari will be going with him, Neji is going to be hella pissed off about it, but you can be sure sex will ensue. Meanwhile, they're going to take fucking several chapters of unsuccessfully trying to find Naruto. Will they ever? Probably not. So it's all up to Sasuke.**


	8. Tension x3

**It occurred to me that I may not be able to post for a few days so I thought I'd submit the next chapter now. So it might be a little bit rough and boring.**

**But as you can tell, the warnings for NEXT chapter will be pretty heavy. Oh, and Kakashi will be returning, don't worry.**

**Hm... Sasuke is getting softer. I don't like it. I like him mean. Goddammit Naruto, you had to make me pity you.**

**I'm really looking forward to writing the NejiGaara smut though. It's going to be a total fight for dominance. Real angry. We like it angry don't we honeys? ANTICIPATE IT.**

**DISCLAIMER: Ah fuck. What's the point? If Naruto was really mine then SasuNaru would have happened a LONG time ago.**

* * *

"This the place?" asked Sasuke doubtfully, looking at the broken cave before him.

Sakura nodded, and her emerald green eyes were wide with fear.

"I-I don't know where Sasori went" she said quietly

"Sasori?" demanded Sasuke

Sakura nodded. "He had red hair, he pulled me away and dumped me so that they could get Naruto... do you think he's alright?"

"Sakura" said Sasuke slowly; she looked at him with the utmost trust and love in her eyes.

Sasuke would never admit it, but he didn't want Sakura getting hurt.

"Sasuke?" she asked

"Stay here" he ordered, "You'll only get in my way"

"But what if you need me?" she asked

"Then I'll call for you" he said, "Stay safe, I might need your medical ninjutsu to heal Naruto if he sustained injuries. From the looks of it, there was a fight"

She nodded, her eyes determined now. Sasuke took out his sword, and sent lightning down it's length.

Naruto lay still on the floor as Deidara got up.

"You're a nice little bitch, aren't you foxy?" laughed Deidara, "Don't even think about moving until Pein gets here"  
Naruto paid no attention to his words, but rather stared up at the dark stone ceiling, feeling only... emptiness. Naruto knew not who Pein was, and he did not care, this experience had made him realise that no matter what; there was no getting over Sasuke. Never.

How could he even become Hokage if he couldn't even save his closest friend?

He was sore, and tired, and tried desperately to will himself asleep so that he wouldn't be there when they killed him. He thought of Sasuke, pictured his face, his lips, everything.

Sasuke.

Sasuke.

Sasuke.

His mind was peaceful now. Sasuke existed and that was enough. Sasuke was strong and that was enough. Sasuke didn't need Naruto's protection... so Naruto felt safe leaving him, even if he didn't want to. His lids began to droop.

That's when a deafening crash sounded through the room. Someone had burst through the entrance, and Naruto didn't care to look. It was possibly Sasori.

A sound... birds. Birds chirping.

Chidori?

Was it Kakashi-sensei? Naruto tilted his head towards the light, to see a silhouette of a boy with a long sword. He recognised the shape.

It was Sasuke.

"I must really be in heaven now" murmured Naruto peacefully, before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

As the dust cleared Sasuke saw a body. A naked body, lying on the cold, stone ground. His blonde hair barely visible in the dark.

Naruto.

The blonde slowly turned his head to look at Sasuke, and the look in his eyes... surprise, relief... acceptance. Naruto looked dazed, confused and had clearly given up.

"I must really be in heaven" he heard the boy whisper. And then Naruto's eyes closed.

Hot, red anger bubbled in Sasuke's chest.

"Well, well, well" sounded a voice from the shadows, "What do we have here?"

A blonde, long haired, egotistical Shinobi stepped into vision. He was wearing the Akatsuki cloak and more significantly a highly amused smirk on his face.

"Don't worry" said the blonde, "Foxy ain't dead. He's just tired from all the sex"  
Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You defiled him?"

A laugh. "He seemed pretty willing to me. Carries a certain suicidal air, he does. Did you break his precious little heart?"

Sasuke ignored him and stepped forwards. "Where is the other one?"

"He's not here right n..."

"What?"

"Hey... You look like Itachi"

At the sound of his wretched brother's name Sasuke growled in fury. No doubt Itachi had indeed been a part of this disgusting mission.

"Why don't we-"

The blonde was interrupted by a something that Sasuke couldn't see.

"Ah... damn it" complained Blondie, "Boss says I can't stay and play anymore. Mission postponed. You can take the little fox, I gotta run."

Before Sasuke could protest the blonde bastard had disappeared.

"Fuck!" cussed Sasuke. He turned his attention back to Naruto and approached his feeble frame. Gazing down on his body Sasuke felt an anger he could quite place. Without saying a word, he scooped up the whiskered boy, and carried him from the cave.

Naruto fluttered his eyes open and saw Sakura's pretty, albeit worry stricken, face.

"Naruto!" she exclaimed, "You're awake! Thank god..."

Tears of frustration appeared in her eyes and Naruto saw that she was tired.

"Did you heal me?" croaked Naruto. She nodded.

"Are we safe?"

She nodded again.

"Go to sleep Sakura" said Naruto, "I'll get some food and wake you up in a little bit, okay?"

She smiled gratefully and slumped down beside him, immediately falling into a deep sleep. Naruto sat up. He noticed that he was wearing grey scrubs, as though he were some sort of test subject. He sniffed them.

They smelt like snake.

"It's fine. I put them on you. He doesn't even know you're here"

Naruto looked up into the pitiless eyes of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke..." breathed Naruto in disbelief, "I... I don't understand"

Sasuke didn't seem able to find appropriate words, and so instead pressed his lips urgently against Naruto's.

"Did he hurt you?" asked Sasuke

"Not really" replied Naruto nervously, "Well... a little bit... he was... big..."  
Sasuke growled. "Where did he touch you?"

"Why?"

"I'm going to clean you, dobe"

"Uhm" blushed Naruto, "I'm clean, Sasuke"  
"I didn't mean it literally"

Intent dabbled Sasuke's eyes.

* * *

"Gaara" complained Temari, "We don't even know where we're going"

"I've sent sand" said Gaara, dead-panned, "It will try and seek out his chakra"

Temari lifted her pretty nose into the air and sniffed.

"I can smell them" she warned

"Who?"

"Hinata and Lee and-"

"Neji" finished Gaara, irritably. Temari smirked in amusement, for there was no one as intuitive as her. Not in this world anyway.

"We should join up with them" continued Temari, "Neji might not want you were but this isn't about him, it's about Naruto and Sakura. We have to help them."  
Gaara was one who had a newfound liking to teamwork, and so agreed half-heartedly to the arrangement Temari was proposing.

The two Suna ninja sped up and Gaara closed his eyes to feel the breeze wash through his red hair. And then he ran into Hinata.

The two tumbled to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Hinata" apologized Gaara, helping her to her feet.

"What do you think you're doing?" demanded Neji, "How dare you attack Hinata-sama!"

Hinata gaped. "Neji-nii-san , it was an accident..."

Neji scowled. "What are you even doing here?"

"Get your head out your ass" snapped Temari, Neji turned to stare at her.

"I'm taking charge" she continued dominantly, "I'll go with Hinata and Lee, and you and Gaara will team up. We'll go different ways. And before you complain, strap on a pair – you and Gaara are the most suited team, and Naruto's life is on the line here. If you loved him like I know you do you'd stop being so goddamn proud, Neji. Hinata, Lee, let's move out."

Temari moved quick that was for sure. Within seconds, they had left the two enemies alone.

"I'm in charge" grumbled Neji

"There's no need for a leader" replied Gaara, "Just don't attempt to stop me from rescuing Naruto. He's like a brother to me."

Neji clicked his tongue and set off running, leaving Gaara to follow behind; flying on his sand.

Something tells me this isn't going to end well, Gaara thought, not at all.

* * *

"Itachi-san" murmured Kisame quietly, "What are we doing here? I thought you were preoccupied with Kakashi"

"This is just as important" said Itachi patiently, "After all, he _is _my brother"

Itachi's eyes bored down on the sleeping Uchiha boy, and regarded the whole scene curiously. The pink haired Kunoichi was with him, and the two were tending to the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki. Naruto Uzumaki.

"What's your game here?" demanded Kisame gently

"The boy... Kisame" breathed Itachi, "He's going to distract Sasuke from getting to the level he needs to. We need to take him."

"Then let's take him now" insisted Kisame

Itachi turned to eye his shark friend patronizingly, "All in good time, Kisame, all in good time."

* * *

**Hm. My chapters are getting to bitty. I'm going to start making them fuller. This will be the order I think (from this chapter) : SasuNaru, NejiGaara, Itachi doing whatever the fuck he decides to do.**

**Naruto sure does get around. Even if it isn't intentional. I wonder why I've made Naruto so freaking pathetic in this, I mean he's a hell of a lot stronger. I think it just makes him cute. No that's a lie. I just really, really like my Semes.**

**Really.**

**Really.**

**Who am I kidding? I just really like the idea of manly men fucking slightly less manly men. **

**Fucking quote me on that. ^**

**Anyway, I'm just going to go ahead and recommend these following anime: Papa to Kiss in the Dark, Enzai, Hey! Class President!, Gravitation, Junjou Romantica, Loveless. You know? I think that'll do for now. **

**They all have a theme. Take a random guess little bitches.**


	9. Mine

**Whattup bitches. **

**This chapter is just SasuNaru because last chapter was fucking shit. So no more bittiness thank you very much.**

**Reply to Guest: I have no fucking clue either. They just do. But what the fuck do I know? People seem to like it. Besides, as long as they have hot, steaming sex then I have no complaints. ;)**

**I thought I'd just tell you all, I had a sex dream about Orochimaru last night. It was fucking weird. Let me tell you - Orochimaru is hella good in the sack.**

**DISCLAIMER: I offered Kishimoto-sama sex in exchange for the rights to Naruto and I'm still waiting on his answer.**

* * *

Naruto blushed. "S-Sasuke... it's not really necessary"

He narrowed his eyes and moved closer. "Are you scared?"

Naruto averted his gaze. "Not of you"

Closing his eyes Naruto wished that Sasuke loved him. It was true; Naruto was scared not of Sasuke but of Sasuke leaving him _again _once he'd had his fill. It was a sad but painfully true fact that Sasuke didn't love Naruto. He just loved controlling him.

Something occurred to Naruto... everything was silent.

He opened his eyes to see that Sasuke now had his back to him, and was deathly still.

"Naruto..." began Sasuke, "Perhaps you're right... perhaps I've taken this way too far. This is fucked up..."

Sasuke began to walk away.

"I'm sorry"  
The words rung loud and clear in Naruto's ears. No...

What they had was better than nothing.

"Sasuke" called Naruto quietly, "Please... just... I know it's fucked up... I... I want you to come home"

Sasuke sighed. "I'm not going back to the Leaf, Naruto, I haven't gotten my revenge yet"

"Sasuke" repeated Naruto, "You think that once you have it all the pain is going to go away?"

"The pain will never go away" replied Sasuke, "But I have to do it anyway"

"When you've nothing left" said Naruto, "I'll be waiting for you"

"Damn it!" cussed Sasuke

"What?"

"Why?" he demanded, spinning round to glare at him, "Why would you say that after all I've done to you? I was never nice to you even before I left! I hated you, you hated me, I left and yet..."

Naruto smiled at the floor. "You were my best friend, even if you weren't nice to me. You saw me for what I was, not a brat, but a boy. I preferred that over any false niceties anyone else gave me. You were the first friend I ever made... You understood what it was like to be alone. Sure, you didn't know what it was like to be hated but neither did anyone else so that didn't bother me so much. The truth is that you disliked me because of me, not because of who I am."  
"Who you are?"

"You don't know do you?" asked Naruto, "Maybe that's why you treated me differently... I wonder if you would hate me like everyone else if you knew the truth about me."

"Which is?"

"I have a monster inside of me" whispered Naruto

Sasuke tilted his chin up.

"So do I"

Lips pressed against Naruto's, taking his breath away completely, and Sasuke pulled Naruto closer by his waist.

"Sakura" whispered Naruto, "We'll wake her"  
"Then you'll just have to be extra quiet" smirked Sasuke.

Naruto was about to retort but Sasuke cut him off once again with his lips and Naruto forgot what he had planned to say. Sasuke pulled the shirt of Naruto and kissed his neck teasingly, as though trying to make Naruto moan as he so desperately wanted. However if Sakura woke up and saw them Naruto would never hear the end of it.

Either his scrubs were made of paper or Sasuke had very sharp nails because his trousers were torn off, and he wasn't wearing anything underneath. Sasuke pulled back and looked him in the eye.

"Naruto" he said quietly, "I don't like the idea of you having sex with other people, so do me a favour and don't"

"But I-"

"I know you didn't push the blonde bastard away" said Sasuke, "Don't worry, I'm not angry enough to hate you for it, just don't do it again"

Naruto scowled. "But what about when I go home and we never see each other again."

"Stay chaste" suggested Sasuke, kissing Naruto deeply.

"I don't have to worry about that" said Naruto between kisses, "Because you'll be coming back one day, right?"

Sasuke didn't reply much to Naruto's chagrin, but rather responded more passionately to Naruto's lips. Naruto would never admit it to Sasuke, but if Sasuke told him to stay chaste, he probably would.

Sasuke's hands began to wander lower and Naruto panted in anticipation, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck. Lost in paradise, Naruto barely noticed when Sasuke eased into him, and bit his lip to hold back the moans threatening to explode.

For all his talk, Sasuke wasn't too good at being quiet. Nevertheless, Naruto did as he was told and kept his mouth firmly shut as Sasuke's tongue ran up and down his neck, the thrusts hitting his sweet spot perfectly every time.

Perfect, Naruto thought, He's perfect.

Sasuke latched onto his neck and sucked, hard, causing Naruto to gasp in a wondrous pain.

"Sasuke" whispered Naruto, "What are you doing?"

Sasuke pulled back and smirked. "Leaving my mark. Don't try and cover that up, dobe."

Naruto bit his lip once again as Sasuke slammed back into him. Naruto could feel the oncoming climax and was slightly worried about what noise was going to occur when he did.

But one look in Sasuke's eyes and the worry was swept away. As he came, Naruto held back his scream admirably, and the same could not be said for Sasuke. Remarkably, however, Sakura did not stir whatsoever, and Sasuke lay down beside him, panting softly. Naruto rolled over, into his arms.

"Naruto" murmured Sasuke sleepily, closing his eyes, "Maybe I'll just hold you captive here. You're fun..."

Naruto peered at Sasuke's beautiful face, and courage stirred up in him.

"Sasuke" began Naruto, "I lo-"

"Don't say it" interrupted Sasuke seriously, "I'm not messing, Naruto. Don't you dare say it."  
Naruto's eyes widened. He felt as though he'd just been shot. Was there really something wrong with saying it?

No, thought Naruto, It's because he wouldn't say it back.

Naruto rolled over onto his other side so that Sasuke would not see the tears of frustration falling. However Sasuke swung an arm over and pulled Naruto so that he crushed into his chest.

"Stop crying," warned Sasuke, "I'm already pissed off I let the Akatsuki get you, don't make it worse by crying over me."

Naruto sniffled and fought the tears.

"Naruto..." whispered Sasuke, "You're mine."

You have no idea how true that is, thought Naruto miserably, No idea at all.

* * *

"Itachi what the fuck is wrong with you?" asked Kisame as though he were genuinely curious, "Couldn't you have looked away?"

"What would be the point in that?" replied Itachi quietly

"What normal person watches their own brother have sex?" laughed Kisame, "You're obsession with Sasuke is fucking off the charts weird."

"Stop talking," requested Itachi, "I'm trying to think."

Kisame shut up and Itachi regarded the scene curiously. Naruto couldn't see the affection Sasuke held for the boy. He _clearly _couldn't see it. Then again, Itachi knew Sasuke better than anyone. Perhaps... if Itachi stole Naruto, Sasuke might hate him even more.

"Itachi" warned Kisame, "Someone is approaching the hideout. It's a new chakra."

"Well who is it?" asked Itachi tiredly

Kisame chuckled. "Well, well, well. What do you know?"

Itachi glared at Kisame.

"Kakashi Hatake has come to find his students," jeered Kisame

Itachi smiled. "Today is really working in my favour."

* * *

**Itachi is fucking weird. Well, you might think so, I just think it's cute.**

**Anyway, the smut was kind of crap in this one, but the SasuNaru stuff I never intended to be perverted anyway. Their like my little Vanilla Kings.**

**But luckily for you, Itachi is the King of Chocolate. Buutttt as my beloved Jose would say:**

**As the King it is my duty to sample chocolates everywhere.**

**But Jose aside, I'm in love with Durer, and I'm also far too obsessed with Enzai. It isn't healthy. Especially the thing with Durer.**

**I'm rambling.**

**Review my beauties.**


	10. Submission

**Okay my beauties, this is going to take a while for I have a few announcements.**

**First:**** I am discontinuing NejiGaara in this particular fic because for one it doesn't really need to be here and for another I'm writing it as a separate fic. So of course, it doesn't really matter. The reasons being that the King of Chocolate just turned up at my house and was like 'Paige, babe, you're killing me here. I need more fucking limelight' and I replied with 'Okay Itachi, what's in it for me?' and he smirked and the rest I won't share for your own benefit.**

**Second:**** Just to clarify, I realise the ending of last chapter may have been slightly misleading, but for the record, ItaSasu will NOT be happening in this fic. Itachi does not and will not harbour any romantic or sexual feelings towards Sasuke AT ALL, as you will see from the start of this chapter. But if you liked that idea, yeah so do I, it's just not happening in this one ;P**

**Reply to Guest:**** This made me giggle. I'd stop wondering if I were you. Looks like you walked into the wrong corner of Fanfiction, it ain't for the fainthearted. But it makes me happy to know that there are normal people out there. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: When Itachi and I had sex he also told me that the deal I made with Kishimoto was nullified because he doesn't share his sex toys. I then proceeded to tell him I did his brother. I then got in trouble. The morale of the story is I still don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"Itachi" said Kisame, as he followed the Uchiha through the darkness, "Where are we going?"

"To head Kakashi off" said Itachi, as though it were obvious, "We can't have him finding Sasuke and Naruto like that, now can we?"

Kisame narrowed his eyes. "You want to tell me the real reason you didn't look away? Because you and I both know you're not that fucked up."

Itachi smirked. "Sometimes I think you know me better than anyone, Kisame. It was Sasuke's curse mark. It appears to display unusual behaviour in different circumstances."

"What does that mean?" demanded Kisame impatiently

"Orochimaru's obsession is going too far" answered Itachi, "He's spying on him through the curse mark"

"So he is aware of Sasuke's relationship with Naruto?" asked Kisame

Itachi laughed. "Not only that but he can see right into Sasuke's soul. Whatever Sasuke's true feelings are... Orochimaru has full access to them."

"Well that's a relief" sighed Kisame

"Excuse me?" shot Itachi coldly, "Did I hear that right?"

"I didn't mean that" said Kisame, "I meant thank god you're not turned on by your brother..."

Itachi clicked his tongue. "Who's fucked up now?"

Kisame chuckled. "Your devotion to Sasuke astounds me. Anyway, what are you going to do about Kakashi?"

Itachi considered for a moment. "You're going to head off Orochimaru because I know for a fact that he's headed towards Sasuke's cave right now. But be careful, he's strong. The commotion should wake the others and give them time to escape. My plan will fail if Naruto doesn't get out of there in one piece. As for Kakashi... well that's none of your business. I'll handle him."

Itachi held out his hand towards Kisame and waited. Realized what Itachi wanted Kisame pulled out an Akatsuki coat and placed it in Itachi's hand. Conveniently, it happened to be in Kakashi's size.

Kakashi looked at the entrance.

"So Naruto's in there..."

"What's the plan?" asked Yamato suddenly. Jumping Kakashi turned to face his monitor. When Tsunade had assigned Kakashi's old teammate to watch over him Kakashi had been annoyed given that Yamato was once his subordinate. Nevertheless, he couldn't complain too much. It was for his protection, right?

His mind flashed back to Itachi. It wasn't as if he could be stopped anyway.

Kakashi wasn't sure if he even cared.

"Kakashi?" called Yamato, "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine" said Kakashi, focusing again, "Here's what we'll do..."

Kakashi looked to face the hideout once more. "I'll go in this entrance, and make my way through. You stay here in case of any trouble. If I need you I'll send for you. I'll stay low until I find Naruto and Sakura and then I'll do whatever I can to get out again. That's all the planning I can muster given the elusive circumstances. You got that?"

No answer.

"Yamato?"

Kakashi turned round to see that Yamato was unconscious. Unconscious and slumped in a heap on the ground. Kakashi took out his kunai and took a defensive stance.

"Who's there!" he barked

"Boo"

Kakashi spun to find himself looking upon Itachi, who was smirking triumphantly.

"Itachi" spat Kakashi, "What did you do to him?"

Itachi didn't answer, but rather threw something, a spiral of red and black which gently fell to the floor.

"Here's the way this is going to work" said Itachi smoothly, "Yamato has been in my Tsukuyuomi for 30 seconds now. Do you know how long that is?"

Kakashi didn't answer.

"It's five weeks" smiled Itachi, "Five weeks of torture. You're going to make a choice Kakashi. Either put on the cloak and come with me, and I will wipe the memories of Yamato leaving his psyche undamaged, or... refuse, and I will release Yamato with his memories intact, but his mind... destroyed."

Kakashi growled. "You bastard"

"Every second you waste thinking about it leaves him in there longer" smiled Itachi, "Apparently I was taking so long. Our leader requested I have done with it already. So, are you coming or not?"

Kakashi had no choice. He wouldn't let Yamato suffer because of him.

"I can't just leave him in this state" snapped Kakashi

Itachi grinned. "Naruto will find him on his way out, I'm sure. And let's not forget that pretty little pink girl and her medical ninjutsu. You already know what you're going to do Kakashi... put it on."

Kakashi snarled and grabbed the coat, roughly pulling it on.

"Brilliant" smiled Itachi, "Now follow me..."

Kakashi took a look at Yamato's lifeless frame before reluctantly following behind Itachi. Suddenly, Itachi spun around and grabbed Kakashi's arm. They started spinning, and then they were somewhere else.

"Where are we?" demanded Kakashi angrily.

"This is one of the Akatsuki's many hideouts," informed Itachi, "This is the one you will be stationed at. You are not to leave unless given a mission by our leader, Pein."

"So what you're saying" spat Kakashi, "Is that I'm to wait here like a little bitch until some guy tells me to do something"

"You won't be alone" said Itachi, "There are others besides you stationed here"

"Others?"

Itachi nodded. "Me, Kisame, Hidan and Kakuzu. Hidan and Kakuzu are currently staying in another on a mission. We have another hideout not far from here occupied by Deidara, Sasori and Zetsu. I have no idea where Pein and Konan are and I don't care. It doesn't concern me."

"So what I live with you now?" demanded Kakashi

A ghostly smile bathed Itachi's face. "Yes I suppose you do"

Kakashi took a deep breath. "I may wear this cloak. I may be here. But I will never be one of you. The first chance I get I'm leaving."  
Itachi looked at him. "I didn't want to have to say this but if you attempt to leave I'll be forced to kill off everyone you know one by one until you submit. Forgive me if the act sounds unappealing but I'd rather not waste my time wasting irrelevant people."  
Kakashi frowned. Something was up with Itachi. More to the point, he hadn't imposed on Kakashi since they'd ran into each other. Wasn't this what Itachi wanted?

"I know what you're thinking" said Itachi quietly, "But it's really quite trivial... I'm extremely tired from using the Mangekyou Sharingan earlier. Come, I want you to sleep with me."

Kakashi noticed for the first time that Itachi's eyelids were drooping. Not wanting to complicate the situation, Kakashi followed him into a room that contained nothing but a bed and lay down beside the Uchiha, who seemingly fell asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

Brightness met Kakashi's eyes as a hole in the roof of the cave allowed sunlight to hit his face directly. Was it morning? Kakashi rubbed his eyes and sighed.

Shit, he'd joined the Akatsuki.

Tsunade would kill him. Literally.

He went to sit up but a hand flew out and hit his chest so that he slumped back down.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Itachi, sleepily.

"I'm hungry" snapped Kakashi

"I'll give you something to eat" teased Itachi

"What?" shot Kakashi

Itachi just chuckled and his eyes shot open lustfully. Swinging his leg over he sat across Kakashi's chest and cocked his head to one side. His hair was loose and hung around his face and Kakashi noted how long it was. How beautiful. Itachi leant down and planted a kiss on Kakashi's lips. As usual it lacked any romance, but what did he expect? Kakashi couldn't help but kiss him back with uncharacteristic enthusiasm.

"You're playful today" noted Itachi, pulling away, "It's a good job we don't have to leave until noon"

"We have a mission?" asked Kakashi tentatively

Itachi grinned. "We've got to bring someone in."

"Who?"

The grin widened. "Naruto Uzumaki."

No...

* * *

**I've noticed I really enjoy torturing Kakashi. I think it's my way of punishing him for fucking Obito over, who knows.**

**Shit. I need to write a fic about Obito.**

**I fucking LOVE Obito.**

**Shit. Wait. He hasn't turned up yet.**

**Muahahahahaaha.**

**I ain't saying nothing.**

**Just thought I'd inform you all that I was in Waterstones yesterday, upstairs where it was all quiet, when my phone rang, blasting out the Naruto Tailed Beast Song (you know, the one where they're all chibi and kawaii) and some guy (really fucking hot guy) turned around and laughed and said 'Dattebayo!'**

**I contemplated throwing a sack over his head and taking him home but then I remembered. Life isn't an anime. I can't do weird shit like that. So I hugged him, as protocol for meeting ALL Naruto fans, and left.**

**Review little grasshoppers. And stay perverted or I'll just be alone.**


	11. Wrath of the Sakura

**Whattup lil grasshoppers. So I've left it however many days I left it for. You're probably going to have my head for this but the lack of lemons in this chapter is all Sakura's fault. It may interest you to know that Sakura is my favourite female protagonist in Naruto. That's right I love her more than Konan, Kushina, Hinata, Karin, Ino, Temari, etc. It may also interest you to know that the only female character I DO have beef with is... heaven forbid... Tsunade. I'd explain why but it would take to long.**

**Anyway, I thought if Sasuke and Naruto were fucking, Sakura should play her part in it. After all she does love Sasuke.**

**I'm a massive SasuSaku shipper (yep that's right, heterosexual) because we all know deep down that Kishi-sama ain't gonna give me SasuNaru no matter how much I beg. Ironically I've written many NaruSaku fanfics (one of which I will be posting) because the bottom line is this: I don't like pairing Sasuke with girls because I want him all to myself.**

**I'm selfish like that.**

**DISCLAIMER: I thought I'd stolen Naruto and company from Kishimoto-sama since he didn't want my body (for some reason) but as it turned out, Itachi had me under a genjutsu the entire time. Naturally, I still don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"What is that noise?" demanded Sakura, a hint of panic in her voice.

"Orochimaru" answered Sasuke, clearly peeved off at being woken up, "And someone else. My guess is that there's been an intruder."

"W-we should get out of here" said Naruto firmly, "This place feels like it's about to collapse."

"You two go ahead" ordered Sasuke, "I'm going to see what's going on. Get yourselves out of the area. Or don't. I don't really care."  
Naruto frowned. "We're not just going to leave without you."

Sasuke 'tsked' and grabbing his clothes, slipped quickly from the room.

"Sasuke!" called Naruto, "Come back!"

He stood up and attempted to follow him only to feel a vice grip on his arm. Turning to face an angry Sakura he pulled backwards.

"Let him go" ordered Sakura, "We can worry about him later, let's just get out of here first."

Judging from the pinkette's expression arguing was futile and so the whiskered ninja reluctantly followed her from the room, and up towards the exit that was conveniently outside. The sunlight hit them and Naruto winced slightly, still groggy from his sleep. He turned back around to notice that the ground was indeed shaking. What was Orochimaru doing in there? Would Sasuke be okay?

"Come on" said Naruto, "Let's move away. There's a bunch of ruins not far from here, we can rest there until Sasuke comes."  
"Why would Sasuke come?"

Naruto regarded her wearily, before leading the way into the woods at a fast speed. Sakura followed in silence and it seemed she was put out by something.

Upon reaching the ruins Naruto slumped down on a wall and closed his eyes, checking his chakra levels to make sure they were high in case of emergency.

"Naruto" said Sakura seriously, "I need to talk to you."  
"Shoot."

"Why were you naked?" she asked slowly

"Huh?"

"Naked" she repeated, "It's not like I haven't seen you like that before Naruto but... Sasuke was naked too... what's going on?"

Naruto was silent.

"I'm not stupid you know" she said quietly, "I..."

She broke off and the sudden silence drove Naruto to steal a glance at her. She was standing facing him, hurt and betrayal bright in her teary eyes.

"You've been..." she whispered, "... No..."

Naruto averted his gaze and looked at the ground thoughtfully. "I didn't mean for any of this Sakura. I just want him to come home... I love him."

"More than me?" she demanded, suddenly losing her temper. Naruto gasped and looked at her. Her pretty face was warped with anger and jealousy. Her fists clenched angrily.

"It doesn't matter how much either of us love him" said Naruto patiently, "He won't love us back."  
"What do you mean?" she snapped, "You're the one screwing him aren't you?"

Naruto closed his eyes. "Sakura... only you are pure enough to think people only screw when they're in love. Sasuke does not love me Sakura, he's just momentarily entertained by me."

"That's sick!" she spat

"You think I don't know that?" laughed Naruto

He then felt a hand sharp across his cheek, he turned back to her, wide eyed.

"How could you let him do that to you?" she demanded

Naruto softened. "Wouldn't you?"

She burst into tears and fell to her knees. Naruto dropped forwards and wrapped his arms gently around her.

"I'm sorry Sakura" whispered Naruto, "I had no right... I knew you loved him and yet I did it anyway."

She shook her head against his chest. "I'd have done the same. I guess Sasuke brings out the worst in us, doesn't he?"

Naruto sighed. "For years I didn't understand why everyone was so infatuated with him... but I get it now. There is no reason. No logic behind it either."

"You love him?" asked Sakura in a small voice

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't" he replied softly. She pulled back and wiped her tears, her face set.

"Then... then..." she began, "Then I support you. I don't have a problem with you being gay, or bi, or whatever Naruto. I love Sasuke, but who was I kidding? Even if he wasn't gay, he hates me. If you want to love Sasuke then I won't tell you you're wrong. But mark my words, if he hurts you I'll pulverise him."

Naruto leant forwards to kiss his best friend on the nose. "Thanks, Sakura-chan. And Sasuke would be lucky to have you. But I don't want you to hate Sasuke if he hurts me because..."

She closed her eyes. "You're counting on him doing just that... aren't you?"

"As long as he's happy" whispered Naruto

"For now" agreed Sakura, "But there'll be a certain line from now on, Naruto, and if he crosses it I will personally end this weird not-relationship you have going on"

She edged forwards and nuzzled into him, and Naruto knew that Sakura felt totally comfortable in his presence. He squeezed her shoulders.

"Sorry to interrupt this... touching moment, but I have something to tell you"

Naruto and Sakura jumped apart at the sound of Sasuke's voice. The Uchiha boy stood looking thoroughly pissed off at what he had just witnessed. When he spoke again his voice had turned even colder.

"Orochimaru's hideout was breached" he informed the pair, "By my brother's partner, Kisame"

"The shark guy?" asked Naruto, scared.

Sasuke nodded. "Turns out Kakashi and some guy named Yamato were there"

"What?" demanded Sakura

Sasuke glared at her. "Whatever. Long story short, my brother took Kakashi, and Yamato was lying unconscious on the ground outside so Kisame took him."

"And you let him?" screeched Sakura

Sasuke shrugged. "Why do I care? I didn't know the guy."

Sakura shook angrily. "Listen, you. I may still love you but mark my words, lay a finger on Naruto and I'll beat you half to death!"

Sasuke's glare darkened and he took a step towards her.

"Stop!" cried Naruto, "We don't have time for this! We need help! We can't leave Kakashi-sensei and Yamato to those Akatsuki!"  
Sakura frowned. "One of us will have to head back to the village to inform Tsunade."

"Sakura can go" ordered Sasuke, "She's no use in battle anyway"

Sakura saw his plan and growled. "What if one of you is injured? Naruto I think you should go back, you're still recovering and you're in no position to be fighting yet."

Naruto shook his head. "Either of you can go but no matter what you say, I'm going to rescue my comrades! If I go back to the village now, Granny Tsunade won't let me out again, and you know it!"

Sakura sighed in reluctance, but nevertheless yielded. "I warned you Sasuke-kun. Hands off Naruto."  
She flew out of sight, leaving the other two alone. Sasuke turned to face Naruto, his expression now murderous.

"What'd I do?" demanded Naruto. Sasuke took a step closer.

"Since when were you and Sakura so close?" he asked coldly

Naruto thought this interrogation unjust and scowled. "Since you left, teme. What does it matter to you anyway?"

Sasuke grabbed his wrist and Naruto tried to pull away, only to find himself stuck.

"Are you fucking her?"

"Why?" hissed Naruto, "Are you jealous?"

Sasuke smirked. "No, I just don't like sharing my things."

"I'm a thing?" demanded Naruto.

He pushed against Sasuke's chest.

_Feisty _thought Sasuke, _Now that's the Naruto I remember._

Sasuke was pleasantly surprised by Naruto's sudden change in attitude. It seems that whatever Sakura had said to him in their little heart to heart, it had renewed his confidence and dignity. Sasuke liked Naruto's submissive, quiet side yes but this cute, lively little fox was most entertaining. Of course, it wouldn't have mattered if Naruto had no personality at all, Sasuke would want him anyway.

Sasuke _always _wanted the little blonde. It was actually pretty frustrating.

He grabbed the blonde's other wrist and threw him into a wall (probably not the best idea seeing as it was so old) and pressed up against him. Naruto glared at him, and it was sexy as fuck.

"Sasuke" whined Naruto, "Let me go, I'm not in the mood today. I just hurt Sakura's feelings and I'm not in the mood for this"

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat in anticipation. "Naruto. I'm in the mood."

Naruto averted his gaze stubbornly.  
Sasuke smiled. Not smirked, _smiled. _

"Naruto" taunted Sasuke, "If you be a good little boy for Sasuke then I'll let you use your hands"  
Naruto's eyes flashed, giving away his curiosity.

"I wouldn't have to keep them above my head?" he asked in a small, hopeful voice, his cerulean eyes sparking at the idea of putting his hands on Sasuke. It was so fucking adorable.

Sasuke smiled. "You can do whatever you like with them"

"Can I touch your hair?" asked Naruto, before blushing.

"What do you think?"

As if the blush wasn't enough to spur Sasuke, Naruto chewed his lip. _God _he was beautiful.

"But... Kakashi-sensei"

Sasuke sighed. "It's nightfall soon... I wouldn't try and attack at night anyway."

Sasuke leant forwards and kissed Naruto's cheek. Naruto's eyes glassed over slightly.

"Sasuke I-"

"No" bit Sasuke softly, he leant down and pressed his lips to Naruto's. "I'll let you touch me, hell I'll even hold your hand if you're into that sort of thing. But please, for god's sake, do not say those words Naruto"

Naruto complied submissively, and moaned gently as Sasuke's knee jerked up to rub at his crotch.

Sasuke could deal with everything else. Sasuke _knew _that Naruto loved him. He also knew that the moment the words slipped from the blonde's mouth that everything Sasuke had worked so hard for would have been for nothing. He would be unable to let the blonde out of his sight, and thus unable to continue his mission for revenge.

Sasuke knew many things, but one he knew for sure was that Naruto could ruin _everything. _

* * *

**I have yet to figure out why there are so many fucking lines right there. ^**

**Damn I made Naruto such a pussy. He really is a little, well, girl.**

**Sasuke you pervert.**

**I like my men perverted.**

**Or maybe I don't and I just like pervertedness in general. (Note to self: Must find out if 'pervertedness' is a word)**

**Oh wait. No. I figured it out.**

**I just like Uchihas. I like power. It turns me on.**

**Sean Bean turns me on.**

**Boris Johnson turns me on.**

**And Sasuke Uchiha turns me on.**

**I talk too much.**

**Review. :***


End file.
